<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【惊蛰·荒山·惟山·路人山】荒山野岭 by Lovelybone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850260">【惊蛰·荒山·惟山·路人山】荒山野岭</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelybone/pseuds/Lovelybone'>Lovelybone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>zry48, 张若昀 - Fandom, 谍战深海之惊蛰 | Awakening of Insects (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 惊蛰 - Freeform, 惟山, 荒山 - Freeform, 谍战深海</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelybone/pseuds/Lovelybone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>荒木惟/陈山, 路人/陈山</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【惊蛰·荒山·惟山·路人山】荒山野岭</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　【荒山·惟山·路人山·荒山野岭】</p><p>　　沉浸在危险海域中的游船有不灭的灯塔指引方向，也需要一盏明明灭灭的马灯在偶尔的暗处给一点温度。</p><p>　　荒木惟 x陈山</p><p>　　麻田、小日向佐 x陈山</p><p>　　路人轮 x陈山</p><p>　　------------------------------</p><p>　　荒木惟的办公室向来整洁干净，一尘不染，即使是在尚公馆这么令人闻风丧胆两股战战的虎穴狼窝，他的办公室也是窗明几净好似一间艺术品的展览馆。</p><p>　　他几乎不允许有什么脏污出现在他眼前，但凡事总有例外，他的例外，就是陈山。</p><p>　　看着眼前烂醉如泥的男人一瓶接着一瓶喝水一样灌着威士忌，棕红是酒液顺着面颊、顺着脖颈流向胸口，前襟一片濡湿的酒意。</p><p>　　荒木搭在扶手上的指头紧了紧，视线划过陈山的躯体，然后伸手，扣紧了陈山的肩膀。</p><p>　　“陈山君，不要难过，忘了她吧，你还有更多，更好，更值得的。”</p><p>　　陈山凄凉的笑了，“我怕我丢了她，也得不到你们的信任。”</p><p>　　手里又一个空瓶落在地毯上，陈山摇摇晃晃的去拿下一瓶酒，手却被荒木攥住了。</p><p>　　“我相信你。”</p><p>　　陈山眉头微皱，看起来听不明白荒木的意思。他因为酒而涨红着脸，眼睛也因难过而流泪到发红，但他很清醒，这点酒灌不醉他，大多的酒液都随他晃动的胳膊灌到衣服里去了。</p><p>　　“如果你是军统，或者gongd，你用不着在我这呆着，你每一分钟都有机会掉头。”</p><p>　　是啊，每一分钟我都可以走，但陈夏呢，陈金旺呢。陈山很想很想质问出口，但他忍住了，就像忍住张离离去时的热泪一样。他不知道是什么让荒木产生了这种自己冷血无情的想法，也许是张离走了他还没有发疯他还没有拿枪指着他吧。</p><p>　　“你醉了。”陈山笑起来，像个普普通通的醉鬼一样，指着荒木惟的鼻子，手像一把枪，“我喝酒怎么你醉了。”</p><p>　　荒木惟没有对他这种挑衅的语调生气，而是伸手包住了他的手，这样一来，陈山整个人都被圈在荒木身前，两只手都落在了荒木手里。</p><p>　　陈山身体一下子僵硬了起来，太近了。荒木离他太近了。</p><p>　　“想耍酒疯吗，我陪你疯。”荒木低头轻轻吻在了陈山左手，漂亮纤细的指节在男人炙热渴望的亲吻中颤抖。</p><p>　　陈山的身体也不可抑制的颤抖起来。</p><p>　　他忘了。他差点忘了荒木是他的缔造者，是他的操纵者，是他的主人。</p><p>　　能允许他娶妻都已经是天大的恩赐，又怎么能容忍他把心也给了呢。</p><p>　　陈山啜嗫着，说不出话来。</p><p>　　他应该知道的，从荒木挑选培育训练他的时候，他就应该察觉的。不，从荒木每晚都要邀请他下棋喝茶饮酒的时候他就该感觉到的。</p><p>　　但他忽略了，也许是因为荒木太过宽松仁慈，让他这个从重庆回来后失去了利用价值的傀儡一直活着，让他和喜欢的女人举行了婚礼，让他作为贴身秘书陪伴左右，让他参与那么多重要的机密。</p><p>　　陈山本该想到的，荒木要索取的，想索取的，是什么东西。</p><p>　　荒木的亲吻已经顺着手指迁移到了肩头，他轻轻撕咬着陈山白衬衫底下掩藏的肌肤，带有想要吃拆入腹的饿意。</p><p>　　陈山的双手被死死制住，按在扶手椅上，毫无防备的胸口就挺了起来。</p><p>　　那一双脆弱的乳粒沾染了酒的剔透，早被刺激的微微凸起，即使隔着一层薄薄的衬衫也遮不住娇红的颜色。</p><p>　　荒木满意的看着陈山现在的样子，好像一只楚楚可怜的失去了庇佑的小狗。这让他想起了第一次见他的样子，流浪的，布满脏污的野狗。是他收留了他，驯养了他，甚至忘记了自己的原则把他带到尚公馆来，带到这间干净的办公室。</p><p>　　他本来可以占有他，在任何他想要他的时候。但更重要的是大日本帝国的利益，他需要他的小狗去做一件事。</p><p>　　就是这件事，让他盘算的一切都乱了套。</p><p>　　他不知道陈山为什么带回来了那个女人。但陈山显然很在意她。</p><p>　　荒木只好先把绳子放的更长更长一点，毕竟他不想勒死自己的小狗，他的小狗不愿意放下嘴里的肉骨头。</p><p>　　现在，他的小狗回到了他手里，还是这样一副凄楚悲惨的样子。</p><p>　　荒木觉得很刺激。</p><p>　　在他脆弱的时候入侵他最炙热的身体，无疑让荒木惟感到满足。</p><p>　　还是在这间自己最喜爱的展览室里，他将得到他最喜爱的作品，他的艺术品，陈山。</p><p>　　------------------------</p><p>　　荒木惟抚摸着陈山，像把玩一件最高雅的瓷器，如同他多宝阁上那尊细腻白净的美人肩，清丽又惑人心魄，不仅值得远远观赏，更值得拿在掌中一再赏味。</p><p>　　而被当做玩物，和玩物相提并论的那个男人，对荒木惟的所作所为似乎已然麻木，腿没有反抗，手也没有动，只是在荒木试图亲吻他嘴唇的时候不动声色的偏开了脸，然后仰头凑上前，轻轻在荒木耳边细喘。</p><p>　　“侬想操我啊？”陈山用上海话低低地说，低低的笑，语调魅惑。</p><p>　　荒木眯了眯眼睛，直起身来打量着他，似乎在斟酌他是以什么情绪说出的这番邀请。</p><p>　　“你不是想操我么！来啊！”陈山用力挣开荒木按住他胳膊的双手，粗鲁撕开自己的衬衫，半透的衬衫乱七八糟滑落在他肩上，露出半边白白的肩膀，和那道愈合了依然刺眼的伤口。</p><p>　　荒木定定看了他一会，笑了起来，“说出口的话，可不能反悔，陈山。”</p><p>　　“你有本事给我更多，更好，更值得的东西，那就给我啊。”陈山也笑，笑得娇艳，掌心按上自己空荡荡的心口，然后不动声色转成了轻柔抚弄。</p><p>　　他在摸自己的胸，虽然他不知道男人的胸有什么好摸的，但荒木惟想看，那他就给他看。</p><p>　　荒木玩味的瞧着自己的小狗单纯稚拙的玩弄自己来勾引他，温柔摇了摇头，“太粗鲁了，陈山，你要珍惜自己，发掘自己的潜力，就像我教过你。”</p><p>　　荒木的指头按在了陈山肩上，好巧不巧碰上的是那块空包弹炸成的伤口。上面的皮肤在愈合后还有道浅浅的瘢痕。</p><p>　　陈山敏锐的察觉到荒木是在提醒自己，提醒自己变成特工以前，提醒自己在这道枪伤之前的样子。</p><p>　　那时候，他面对荒木没有这么硬气，甚至没有什么底气，有的只是滑头。不，现在的他也不一定有这些了，他更多出的是一往无前的勇气，这是所有牺牲教给他的道理，再怎么委曲求全虚以为蛇甚至婉转承欢，他的心不会退，永不会。</p><p>　　收敛自己快要溢出来的脾气，陈山试图让自己乖顺的服从。他低下头，放松自己的身体，让这副身躯依然像是失魂落魄的样子，脆弱的倚上荒木惟放在他肩头的胳膊，肌肤相亲。</p><p>　　“可你没教过我这个。”陈山闷声道，显得情绪是那么低落，卑微，无助，又可怜。</p><p>　　“现在教你也不迟。”荒木抬起他的下巴，仔细看他湿润嫣红的眼尾，在他仰起的唇上印了一吻上去。</p><p>　　唇舌交织中互换的津液充满了烟叶和威士忌的味道，如此深入的舌吻让陈山差一点喘不过气。</p><p>　　而荒木灵活的指尖已经解开他凌乱的衬衫钻了进去，拧上了薄衫下嫩红的尖子。</p><p>　　陈山是不知道男人的胸有什么好摸，但现在他在荒木手下知道了。</p><p>　　那两块软软的嫩乳被揉捏夹弄玩成了乱晃的水袋，大手挤压着两个小奶包把它们揉到又软又烫。不足一尺的腰也被荒木那双手捏的青红，指头像是在他纯洁的身上弹琴、绘画、雕琢、研磨，用尽一切温柔爱意与美好缱绻的东西在描绘他肌体的每一寸。</p><p>　　陈山觉得自己心里着了火，怒火，身上也被荒木点了火，欲火。</p><p>　　他发狠的回吻荒木惟。折进去一个陈河不够、一个张离还不够，那把他陈山也葬在这无底深渊，够不够？</p><p>　　这两种不同的火不同的热，纠葛成了一团漆黑的炸弹，随着荒木那玩意的进入埋在了他身体里，他心里。</p><p>　　啪嗒，啪嗒，啪嗒。炸弹的秒数在响，陈山的心跳在响。</p><p>　　终会爆炸的。</p><p>　　那晚之后的陈山似乎变了，变得越发嚣张奢侈，甚至倨傲，一改往日的低调。</p><p>　　他现在是荒木惟的私人秘书，又是尚公馆的组长，出入尚公馆如无人之境。</p><p>　　锦衣华服锦帽貂裘一件件一张张像流水一样过他的手披在他身上，钱一样，人命也一样。</p><p>　　“中国人有句老话：玩了一辈子鹰的，最后被鹰啄瞎了眼。荒木君，以为呢？”麻田支着手杖，眯眼看陈山举枪带队抓了一队私运烟土的黑帮。</p><p>　　这些人是他手下的陈老板的人，这块地盘也是他手下石田队长所管辖。</p><p>　　“中国人还有句老话，预先取之必先予之。”荒木眉头都没有皱一下，嘴角笑容未减，“要中国人为你做事，可不能吝啬。”</p><p>　　他知道陈山不是针对麻田，陈山只是想要钱，很多很多钱。</p><p>　　陈山没有安全感，他要给陈金旺小夏优渥的生活，他只能靠自己，努力为尚公馆、为荒木惟办事，甚至是取悦荒木惟。</p><p>　　荒木盯着陈山鼻尖沁出的细密汗滴，那颗小痣越发剔透诱人，鼻腔里哼出的呻吟也诱人；还有那张伶俐的嘴巴，形状美丽唇色嫣红，让荒木惟想起了那天晚上和之后每一晚曾做过的事情。这张温软的嘴很适合含着男人的东西，跟他下面的嘴巴一样。灵巧柔软的嫩舌也很适合舔。</p><p>　　不知是因为挫败了一次麻田，还是因为陈山过于漂亮的腰身，荒木觉得自己欲望升腾了，他走上前揽住陈山的腰肢按着他的肩头将他塞回车里，扬长而去。</p><p>　　陈山驯服的收敛戾气，像是回到了主人身边的一只家犬安静乖巧，挥手示意收队。</p><p>　　麻田瞧着开往尚公馆的车队，想着一齐坐在荒木惟车上的陈山，若有所思起来。</p><p>　　---------------------</p><p>　　陈山换好那身干练合身的报童衣服，甩开眼线去宝珠弄前街找刘芬芳宋大皮鞋和菜刀的时候已经是另一个午后了。</p><p>　　彼时宝珠弄的街坊邻居并没有对陈家几口人被迫无奈搬离宝珠弄有什么议论，至多是说陈家的阿山出息了知道接老爹妹子享福去了，说他攀上了高枝儿傍上了富贵女人，丝毫不知道来接人的是千田英子，一个日本人。</p><p>　　那时宋大皮鞋、菜刀心里也有些得意有些翘尾巴，山哥吃肉不会亏待他们喝汤，又有些酸涩自己没山哥长的好看没那个福份讨上好老婆。</p><p>　　只有刘芬芳对来接走陈金旺的那队人马颇有担忧。那些人的车就停在前街巷口他那间牙医诊所门前头，透过斑驳贴满招贴画的玻璃窗，刘芬芳也能看清楚这是辆好车，凭着特工本能，他觉得车里车外不是好人。</p><p>　　那个女人几个月前掳走陈山的时候朝他裤裆开了一枪吓得他尿了裤子，刘芬芳忘不了。</p><p>　　陈金旺是被他们半哄半劝带走的，走的时候连盘子生煎都没得吃。</p><p>　　刘芬芳的担忧和宋大皮鞋、菜刀的莫名希冀在陈山之后暗中和他们联系的时候全都烟消云散了。</p><p>　　刘芬芳变得不再愁眉苦脸反而脸上那个表情舒展了很多——山还是他那个山，还是他憧憬的那个叱咤上海的风云牛逼特工陈山。</p><p>　　宋大皮鞋和菜刀则是有些惆怅，因为山哥发达了也没带他们飞一飞。</p><p>　　陈山只是把自己带来的吃食零嘴和几卷毛票塞在他们手里，这是他之前在百乐门米高梅“做生意”时候自己赚的钱。他不会告诉他们自己在哪做事帮谁做事当了“汉奸”，也不会把他们卷进来跟自己一起当“汉奸”。他们还是过好自己的小日子最好。</p><p>　　必要的时候他会带他们见见张离，认个门认个嫂子，等到时候天下太平了，大家可以一起过上平常的日子。</p><p>　　但，现在都不可能了，任务中的陈山也一次次因为手下无人可用牵扯到了刘芬芳，刘芬芳又支使着菜刀皮鞋做了不少危险任务。</p><p>　　这灯火辉煌纸醉金迷的上海，渐渐渐渐长成了一个巨大又巨大的漩涡，不，是沼泽。越想抽身离开越泥足深陷，越想全身而退越体无完肤，被倾轧折磨的粉身碎骨。</p><p>　　这次陈山带人缴了石田和陈老板合伙搞的一车烟土，也需要兄弟们帮他一把，偷天换日。</p><p>　　“山，你说要把烟土换成盘尼西林给送出去？太冒险了吧。”刘芬芳折腾着自己的袖子往上撸，脸在这个牙医诊所后门的小仓库里憋了一脸汗珠。</p><p>　　皮鞋菜刀蹲在地上，苦着脸寻摸，他们俩还没搞明白怎么回事情。</p><p>　　“这两样在黑市都是紧俏货，一根黄鱼一支哎，你们不想赚钱了啦。”陈山搂住皮鞋菜刀的肩膀，“想想金灿灿的小黄鱼哎。不过日本人盯那些药品盯得紧，我们只能这么搞出去，搞出去哪边都赚了。”</p><p>　　钱时英是裁缝的事，钱时英劫走药品的事，钱时英是陈河的事，这帮兄弟都不知道，但陈山知道，他得帮大哥完成遗愿。</p><p>　　“山，我跟你说哦，这日本人的岗哨最近又戒严了不少，想出去真是蛮难的，你有没有这个把握？”刘芬芳擦着汗，紧张兮兮的问。</p><p>　　“你只要照我说的做。你的那辆车上次……”陈山低着头把几个兄弟拢到一起，窃窃耳语。</p><p>　　几天后，日本人追击运输药品的那辆蓝色卡车在郊外小树林爆炸，与此同时宪兵队派遣的两辆车先后在宪兵哨卡被拦截后又放行，而隐蔽的军需仓库则在同一时间被军统特工全部捣毁。</p><p>　　“这是耻辱，大日本帝国军人的耻辱！”</p><p>　　荒木耳边还回响着小日向少佐阁下的怒斥咆哮。</p><p>　　被军统玩了一道，损失了一个军需仓库外加一车紧急药品和一个宪兵侦查队。</p><p>　　这无疑是尚公馆、宪兵队占领上海以来的一次重大损失和败退。而小日向少佐的斥责则让他这个尚公馆的负责人脸上无光。</p><p>　　荒木惟气的有些手抖，阴沉着脸咬紧牙关一言不发，试图用深呼吸来压制自己过速的心率。</p><p>　　陈山规规矩矩恭恭敬敬跪坐在荒木惟下手，小心翼翼瞥了眼荒木山雨欲来风满楼的脸色，蹑手蹑脚倒了杯热茶端过来。</p><p>　　他现在唯一能做的就是祈祷荒木消了气或者祈祷荒木彻底气撅过去嗝了屁。</p><p>　　“军统。”荒木猛然攥住陈山端茶递水的那只单薄手腕，目眦欲裂的瞪着他。</p><p>　　陈山心跳漏了一拍，手颤了一下。茶杯里的水波纹乍起，溅出了几滴，把他指腹烫了一片。</p><p>　　白皙干净的手指上红了的地方十分显眼。</p><p>　　“你说这是不是他们的手笔？”荒木不动声色从他手上接过茶杯放在桌前，“出手如此诡谲不留痕迹……几重计划几乎天衣无缝滴水不漏。”</p><p>　　“千田已经在查了，荒木先生您大可不必着急上火，总能查出来的。”陈山手被荒木攥住想抽抽不出来，只好躬身凑近了荒木一点，免得拉扯胳膊受罪。</p><p>　　“那些鸦片你怎么解释。”荒木一把把他拉的更近了，鼻息相对呼吸可闻。</p><p>　　“您，您不是都看到了，宪兵队车上运的都是，通行证是麻田长官开的，都是麻田长官的东西，和我可没关系啊。”陈山被压制在荒木惟和茶桌之间，避无可避。</p><p>　　“那些烟土包装上的印记，是你上次领人从石田那里查封的那些。怎么会又回到了麻田手里？解释！给你三分钟。”荒木危险的眯了眯眼睛。那烟土是麻田的烟土，那车是麻田宪兵队的车，通行证也是麻田的手笔，那陈山……</p><p>　　“……”陈山垂下眼帘舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，斟酌道，“您也知道黑市上这烟土有多值钱，麻田长官当然不会放了这个机会，不就，又私下找了我联络，二八分账让我把烟土还回去。那我可不就……”紧张舔了舔唇角，他显得心虚又委屈，湿润红嫩的舌尖在唇外一闪而逝，“那我还能怎么办。”</p><p>　　“所以你答应了麻田找了买家，麻田弄好宪兵队的车和通行证？又打定主意我不敢拦宪兵队的车？陈山，你好大的胆子啊。”</p><p>　　“我……我没想那么多，这不是您要追查盘尼西林，我怕这些小事打搅您嘛。”陈山服了软卖了乖，一脸惴惴不安的把头埋了起来低头认错。</p><p>　　“看着我。”荒木攥着陈山的胳膊，捏的他生疼，“陈山你看着我。”</p><p>　　“荒木……荒木先生。”陈山抬起头，喉结紧张的吞咽了一下，小心翼翼的啜嗫。</p><p>　　“离麻田远一点。离这些东西远一点。我会再给你加工资的，别再做这种事了，没有下次。”荒木再大的怒火也在看到这样惊慌的眼睛之后压了下去，他松开陈山，无奈的摆手。</p><p>　　“是，荒木先生。”陈山倒着退下去，阖上门的时候犹豫了一下，还是说道，“我走了，您记得按时吃药。”</p><p>　　屋里荒木惟闭着眼，手摆了摆让他退下，没有回答。</p><p>　　陈山在门彻底关上之后松了口气。</p><p>　　三套计划都成功了。</p><p>　　通过唐曼晴牵线，借用麻田的贪婪，把盘尼西林包装成烟土送出去，只要出了城就有人接应把车劫走，装作土匪劫财。借用荒木的谨慎引诱他和宪兵队到小树林除掉看到刘芬芳那卡车的一队人马毁尸灭迹。通知军统跟着荒木的轨迹去查军需仓库捣毁基地。为保险起见陈山还叫菜刀皮鞋带了部分药在苏州河坐船南下，分散送走。</p><p>　　只要中间没有错漏，那一切都万无一失了。</p><p>　　陈山唇上挂了一丝笑容，也是连日来第一次真心的笑意。</p><p>　　------------------------------------------------</p><p>　　“麻田要办宴会？请哪门子我啊？”</p><p>　　戴着贝雷帽、穿着羊皮小马夹，粘了一撇小胡子的陈山仰靠在唐曼晴豪宅里雕花漆彩的欧式扶手椅上，手里抓了一支干巴巴的画笔描描画画。他翘着二郎腿有一搭没一搭涂刷眼前的画布，嘴里混不吝来了这么一句，心里寻思自己和麻田也没什么交情。</p><p>　　“哪是专门请你，麻田他们连日来处处失利惹得小日向少佐生气了，当然要想办法赔罪，小日向是传统的日本人，这剑道馆在上海还算是原汁原味，便选了这里让小日向开心，举办一场小型宴会。”唐曼晴倚坐在美人椅上做模特，看他没个正形，拿高跟鞋尖踢了踢他的小腿肚子让他把腿放好，“邀请了一班和小日向关系不错的军官将领、浪人，也邀请了荒木，点名了要你作陪。回去荒木惟应该也会告诉你。”</p><p>　　“嘿，那我这去算哪门子事，他们认识我？还是我认识他们啊。”陈山满脸是对日本人的嫌弃不耐烦，只有在唐曼晴这儿他还能做一回什么都不管的混混陈山，表露出真实性情。当然，也只有在唐曼晴这里，他还能感到隐隐的肋骨作痛。</p><p>　　“我哪知道，似乎在你冒险瞒着荒木惟运走了麻田的鸦片，他就对你另眼相待了。虽然在城外被人抢了货，但他也没怪罪你不是？”唐曼晴瞟了一眼陈山，摆弄着自己的纤纤玉手揉了揉手腕，“好了没有，我在这都坐了快一个小时了，手都举酸了。”</p><p>　　“行行行，画完了。”陈山叼着画笔比划比划，眯着眼打量了半天自己的手艺，“谁让你在联络点准备的画家衣服，还跟下人说找人来给你画画，要我装个杀鱼卖菜送牛奶的还好，这画家……行行行，拿给你。”</p><p>　　“杀鱼卖菜送牛奶的，能见到我唐曼晴，搭上话，还在唐家待半个多时辰？”唐曼晴嘲弄的瞧这臭小子，自从陈河张离相继走后，他们已经很久没这么轻松的说话了，“为了偶尔一次的接头，为了掩藏你的行迹，我置办了衣裳还得偷偷花钱再买一幅好画装样子，我唐曼晴什么时候这么麻烦过。”</p><p>　　“我这画不是挺好，不用破费不用破费了。”陈山收拾好画箱，得意满满把那副半干的油画摆正了放在椅子边上，吹了个口哨，“谢谢你啊。”</p><p>　　唐曼晴站起来目送陈山离开，腿都有些不适，她锤了锤自己酸痛的腿面，自嘲的笑笑，“我这是自找麻烦，也是我乐意。”</p><p>　　然后。当她看到陈山画的她的时候，就不乐意了，忒不乐意。</p><p>　　“小赤佬！”</p><p>　　---------------------------------</p><p>　　陈山这个小赤佬和荒木惟一起西装革履出现在剑道馆的时候就不那么像小赤佬了。</p><p>　　油头粉面描眉画眼像个精致的上等人。</p><p>　　唐曼晴一身浅青暗纹横格色无地和服，站在门口满面模式化的笑容，十分端丽。</p><p>　　她很少穿和服，在中国的几年间习惯了这里的空气水土习惯了这里美轮美奂自由开放的丝绒旗袍，和服这种拘束的东西，似乎是被她选择了遗忘，几乎没有人能从她的外表看出她是个日本人。只有在和钱时英，也就是陈河剑道比试的时候才会穿一会武道服。</p><p>　　这样女性化的秀美和服还是第一次出现在她身上，不过她没有盘起波浪长发，也没有簪璎，只在鬓边带了一朵黄蔷薇。</p><p>　　陈山见到的时候也是一愣，荒木却见怪不怪，既然小日向少佐肯给面子，选择了这里选择了唐曼晴背后的麻田做东，自然是想原谅他这个失误频繁的下属，是以宴会虽小却有着不一般的郑重。</p><p>　　唐曼晴踢踏着木屐、飘扬广袖去后院打点酒食了。她很久不穿，不用，已经再做不回去那样低眉顺眼唯唯诺诺亦步亦趋的日本小女人。</p><p>　　小心谨慎的跟着荒木入座，坐在侧首又侧首的下座，陈山一身妖紫色西装在这素雅持重的晚宴上倒显得有些扎眼，更扎眼的是似乎这宴会上只有他一个中国人。</p><p>　　陈山忽然不安起来，下意识看向荒木那边。</p><p>　　酒宴正酣，陆续入座的日本浪人在下首互相交谈时而大笑，推杯换盏，语速又急又快夹杂地方口音，陈山蹩脚的日语听不太明白他们叽里咕噜的话。</p><p>　　荒木微笑着品味清酒，并未参与到这些人当中，举止粗野的下层武士不和他口味，而另一边阴谋阳谋虚情假意的上层应酬他也无动于衷。这些俗到极致的交际似乎是一场迷离流动的画卷，而身处其中的二人与之格格不入。</p><p>　　注意到陈山探求的视线，荒木举杯与他相碰，说着中文，“陈山，不想呆在这里？”</p><p>　　“不想。”陈山瘪瘪嘴连连摇头，他来本就是赶鸭子上架，不知道麻田要他来憋着什么坏打了什么主意。</p><p>　　“再忍忍，等他们喝醉了开始和歌，我们就走。”荒木好笑的拍拍他肩膀，满意的像是自己的小狗终于学会了摇尾乞怜。他也不想待在这，要不是要向小日向少佐赔罪的话。比起陈山需要他，他更需要陈山，需要陈山偶尔露出脆弱无助的表情、倔强执拗的表情、耍小聪明后得意的表情、小心翼翼讨好自己的表情、暗地里恨自己又无可奈何的表情，他需要陈山依靠他，这样他才会觉得自己存在。</p><p>　　作为一个活着、有感情的人存在于这样无情的国家屠戮和战争机器之中。</p><p>　　而另一边，陈山心安了一点，至少现在有一个人，一个熟悉的人给手心拔凉的他带来一点若即若离的热源。即使是敌人。</p><p>　　和小日向少佐谈笑风生之后，麻田似乎注意到了不言不语沉静喝酒的荒木，还有荒木手边乖伏安静的陈山，他笑了起来，极像一只金蟾，含着钱币的金蟾。他偏头，窃窃地和小日向少佐说了些什么。</p><p>　　那个矍铄硬朗的日本中年人也看向这边，眼神从荒木扫到陈山，若有所思笑笑，只是笑意堆积在眼尾的褶皱里，眼睛还是冷的。</p><p>　　感觉到视线刷过，陈山低头，眉头微微皱起，为要掩饰便去端酒，只是手腕太细稳不住，下意识一抖，一滴清酒洒到了他勾起的小指头。</p><p>　　酒渍将要从指缝滴落，陈山狼狈伸出舌头迅速舔掉，还机灵的四下溜眼看看有没有被人发现。</p><p>　　小日向少佐眯着眼睛，喉结滚动了一下，也把手中的酒一样灌进喉咙，他有点兴奋了，感觉浑身开始燥热。</p><p>　　麻田心领神会，抿嘴偷笑也饮下一杯，看来少佐阁下对他选中的赔罪礼物相当满意。</p><p>　　---------------------------------</p><p>　　宴会进行到尾声，酒菜陆陆续续端了上来，室内的温度也在不断升高，荒木体质本就不好，嘈杂中夹杂的气味让他头脑发胀，胸口发蒙，心若擂鼓。</p><p>　　陈山看出荒木难受，妥帖的扶着他，向麻田请示了一声便把人扶出酒宴。</p><p>　　荒木撑着门柱抓住陈山的胳膊靠在陈山肩膀上，在走廊下躬身急促的喘气，屋外清冷冰凉的空气冲进肺腑，让他舒服多了。</p><p>　　“荒木先生，您这是怎么了？”唐曼晴正巧从走廊一端过来，见状赶忙奔过来问候，帮陈山扶住了荒木另一只手臂。</p><p>　　“不，我没事——”荒木刚要谢绝女人的帮助，转脸却闻到了扑面的女人香和，那朵黄蔷薇。</p><p>　　花粉。</p><p>　　荒木刚好转了一瞬间便又呼吸急促起来，哮喘再度发作。</p><p>　　“荒木先生，我去给您拿药！”陈山慌了神，想到荒木的特效药还在宴会厅挂着的大衣口袋里，犹豫了不到半秒便手忙脚乱冲进宴会厅。</p><p>　　陈山带来了一股不小的冷风，连鞋都没脱直径扑向衣架上荒木那件半新不旧的大衣外套。</p><p>　　“陈山君，找你好久了，跟我来一下。”麻田却在此时出现，肥硕的指头搭上陈山瘦瘦的肩膀。</p><p>　　“麻田先生，我……荒木，可是荒木先生他……”陈山刚拿到药瓶，紧张的有些语无伦次。</p><p>　　“不要慌，我让人给他送去，你跟我来，才能救他。”麻田眼镜后面的眼睛闪过一丝精光，把陈山手里的药交给手下，叮嘱了一句，便抓住陈山的手腕强行将他带到了宴会厅后面。</p><p>　　那里有一扇金漆覆盖画着富士山风景的巨大屏风。</p><p>　　---------------------------------</p><p>　　荒木眼睛是闭着的。</p><p>　　陷入了无边无际的黑暗，他几乎觉得自己就这样要死了，再也见不到明天的太阳。</p><p>　　其实每一次睡眠他都会这么觉得。</p><p>　　本就如此。</p><p>　　他每一分每一秒都在刀尖上与死神共舞，所以才生就出别样疯狂。</p><p>　　“咳——”</p><p>　　“荒木君，醒了？”唐曼晴歉意的扶着荒木肩膀将他扶起来。她鬓角已经没了那朵娇艳的黄蔷薇，“对不起，我不知道你花粉过敏，麻田君说我戴着好，也没告诉我你一点花粉都沾不了。”</p><p>　　“没事，”荒木的呼吸还有些急促，他看了一眼就在手旁边的药瓶，“陈山呢。”</p><p>　　“麻田说找陈山，让我把药给你吃了。”唐曼晴说完这话，忽然也觉出蹊跷。她是个聪明女人，既然麻田知道荒木会花粉过敏，还知道荒木有药，那她戴上黄蔷薇的时候，麻田为什么不提醒自己？难道仅仅是想让荒木难受一回生死边缘走一遭来作为烟土的报复？</p><p>　　“我睡了多久了，宴会结束没有？”荒木拿过药瓶，攥在指间盯了许久，想到什么，眼神慢慢危险起来。</p><p>　　“有半小时。”唐曼晴如实回答道，“宴会结束，他们都走了，小日向少佐也走了，最后走的，说宴会他很满意。”</p><p>　　“那麻田呢！”荒木抬眼问她。不应该，宴会上出了他这样扫兴的意外，小日向并未苛责甚至大度的对接连失利都没有训斥，不应该是这样。</p><p>　　“麻田呢，说啊！”他心下发慌，急切抓住唐曼晴的肩膀，盯着她漂亮水亮的眼睛。</p><p>　　“我……我不知道，我一直在照顾你，可能在后面，他们可能还在后面。”唐曼晴披在肩上散着的头发都被他抓痛了，却忍着疼赶紧回答，她有点怕，怕荒木这样疯的神色。</p><p>　　不再废话，荒木甩下唐曼晴脚步蹒跚奔出屋子，直奔宴会厅。</p><p>　　残羹冷炙堆满了餐桌，还没有人来收拾，而那道屏风好好立着，像一道铁门，阴沉沉的好好立在那里。</p><p>　　陈山……</p><p>　　而陈山他……</p><p>　　荒木惟不敢去碰那道屏风，即使他听得到屏风后窸窸窣窣衣衫摩擦的声音，听得懂那脆弱、可怜的呜咽。</p><p>　　荒木心沉了下去。</p><p>　　他，也许永远遗失了他的小狗。</p><p>　　“荒木先生——”唐曼晴前后脚追到。</p><p>　　“别过来！滚开！”荒木愤怒压抑的吼叫，像一条受伤的老狗。是的，他也活成了一条老狗，一条有弱点有软肋有肉骨头的老狗，呜呜在雨夜中哭号的老狗。</p><p>　　是他的错，全部是他的错。</p><p>　　是他失误，才导致了这样的结果，这是一个必然，必然的报复，他知道的。</p><p>　　屏风后面的声音停下了，即使那么小也没躲过荒木耳朵的声音停下了。</p><p>　　荒木走过去，踏了进去。</p><p>　　“你说过保护我。”被人打破皮的嘴角没有及时处理，伤口已经发青发紫了，被人卡住脖子捏着胯子捅肏的嘴巴和屁眼都肿的发亮，射进去的东西肮脏的淌了一地，糊满了陈山双腿，他的奶头都被嚼破了咬烂了，乳肉上全是牙印手印，血色都集中在了被凌虐的地方，显得陈山胴体惨白越发苍然易碎，连片完好的皮都没有。</p><p>　　“是，我说过。”荒木小心抱着陈山，将他揽在自己疼得像被谁一把攥出血沫似的心口。</p><p>　　“你说过带我回奈良。”陈山的眼睛还是那么亮，只是这时候是那么冷，冷的连最后一点点温度都没有用了。他冷静的近乎冷酷，盯着那扇屏风，和上面金漆绘就的富士山。</p><p>　　“是，我说过。等一切结束了，我们就回去……一起回奈良。”荒木不敢看陈山的身体，也不敢看陈山的眼，所以错过了那冷如刀锋冷如亮剑的眼光，他只轻轻又无措的吻了吻他的额头，“陈山，等结束了，我带你走。”</p><p>　　“好，等结束。”陈山的唇微笑着，留出像美人面具一样危险的弧度：这样凄惶无助可悲恼怒悔恨多种情绪喷涌而出的荒木惟是第一次被人看到，在或平静或高雅或幽深难测的各种表现之中，只有这时候的他才像个人，像个活人。</p><p>　　陈山轻轻靠在荒木惟身前，耳朵聆听着荒木惟激烈跳跃乱到吓人的心谱。</p><p>　　是要结束了，就快结束了。</p><p>　　--------------------------------</p><p>　　“对不起。”唐曼晴说。不知道是为什么。</p><p>　　“你没必要一见我就说这个。”陈山大喇喇摆手笑着。</p><p>　　这是在唐曼晴的家里，而陈山还是老样子执行任务，唐曼晴代替了陈河在线路中的作用。这是她的歉疚，她的补偿。只是这条通讯线在日军意外偷袭珍珠港之后迅速被应急反应掉了，已变成了废线。毕竟她是个日本人，为反抗压迫减少杀戮传递消息可以，但看到日本局势急转，上面并不确定她的立场倾向。</p><p>　　而陈山无疑因此失去了组织，成了闲棋冷子，甚至，弃车。</p><p>　　“对不起。”唐曼晴又说。不知道又是为了什么。</p><p>　　陈山忽然有些烦躁，想爆发，想冲着唐曼晴吼。他不需要怜悯，不需要同情，不需要谁来可怜他。谁都没这权利和义务。而他知道那不是性，不只是性，那是暴力是霸凌是为了展示跨越层级的控制，是全面的玷污侵占损害和侮辱……</p><p>　　“对不起，阿弟。”唐曼晴像一个上海人一样说。</p><p>　　她抚住陈山的脸，软软的脸颊贴着软软的掌心，过了很久，终于感觉到湿润。</p><p>　　“我让你准备的，都弄好了么？”陈山拿袖子胡乱擦了把脸把水分擦干，动作莽撞的像三岁小孩。</p><p>　　“陈夏和陈金旺我已经派人去带出来了，伪造了麻田的通行证，之后我亲自送他们和菜刀皮鞋汇合。”唐曼晴看他严肃的神色就知道他已经振作起来要谈正事了，便拿出那个皮箱，“这是你要的，你不方便去，一天之内我只能兑了些金条，金块，换不到的就换了银元，这里还有我的一些珠宝，你说要越多越好。”</p><p>　　唐曼晴说着把手上的翡翠戒指珍珠手环全褪下来，一并塞在箱子里。</p><p>　　“不要了，够了，你在上海这么多年没有多少立身之本，”陈山阻止了她，挑出块金条对着窗外明晃晃的阳光照了照，金光闪闪，闪闪金光，真好看，没什么比它更好看，“这几个你拿回去，我还在陈金旺名下存着些兑票，就在他抱着的坏收音机里，留给你们。我有这些就够了，你和皮鞋菜刀他们一起走，带上陈金旺小夏，在姑苏等我，如果我两天后还不出现，你们就走，走的远远的。”</p><p>　　“那你呢？”</p><p>　　“我？”陈山还在把玩那块金子，几乎被美妙的金光迷了眼，“我啊……还要见几个熟人。”</p><p>　　---------------------------------</p><p>　　陈山拎着宝贝皮箱，穿了一身挺括干练生冷不见的铁灰色大衣，风尘仆仆出现在尚公馆的时候没人敢拦他。唯一相熟的千田英子出任务去了。</p><p>　　而荒木惟，还在他偏居一隅的艺术小楼里弹着琴。陈山的到来让他有点始料未及。</p><p>　　“陈山，你这是，要走？”</p><p>　　“我不想走，我只是想要结束。”陈山攥紧了手上沉甸甸的皮箱，好像那是他的救命稻草一样。</p><p>　　“结束？”荒木疑问的看他，想到了什么，神色有些松弛下来，说不出的颓然倦怠，无所谓的摇摇手，琴曲未断，“快了，也许真的快了，我们就能回奈良。你不知道吧，他们疯了，他们炸了珍珠港，你知道这意味着什么？一场惊雷，我不知道美国人会怎么反应，以前他们虽然不是我们的盟友，但至少不是敌人——”</p><p>　　“头上三尺是炮弹地下三尺有尸骨，这是结束吗？”陈山盯着他飞舞的双手，“你口口声声回奈良，绿树森森青山环绕的奈良，可满身血腥满手杀戮的你，回得去吗？你在享受，荒木惟，鲜血，倾轧，人命，都是你的乐子；荒木惟，你和他们一样，而我，和外面那些被你们杀死的人一样。不是我们，没有我们。”陈山字字泣血，声声掷地。</p><p>　　荒木闭了闭眼睛，沉默着。手上弹奏的速度慢了下来。</p><p>　　陈山一直有反骨，他是知道的，他也怀疑过，陈山骨子里的不屈、坚韧、那股狼性，一直没磨灭过，即使他把他当狗，当小宠物，但陈山一直是硬骨头，这一点上像肖正国，也是他当初就看中陈山这一点的理由，不光是脸，不光是身体，还有个性中的共性，现在穿的也像肖正国，正正经经，还像那个钱时英，腰板都硬了，太像了。</p><p>　　荒木惟第一次觉得自己豢养的小宠物成了脱缰的野狗咬向了他，不，是再一次的，成了没有被他驯养过的样子，为了家人、底线拼死拼活的样子。</p><p>　　“陈山，你和他们不一样，你是属于我的，你已经能融入了，而我决定和你一起生活，是的，我很早就下了这个决定，我告诉过你不是吗，战争一结束我就可以带你走，可以带上陈夏，带上陈金旺。我已经放松了对他们的监控，他们生活的很好，你还想怎样？你说要我不动你的兄弟朋友，我没动，你还要怎样？”荒木不准备和他争辩什么，顺着他妥协道，口吻纵容无奈极了，对陈山的硬邦邦冷冰冰的质问并不直入反而怀柔反击。他已经对他够好，甚至给了他几乎平等对话的权利，就像对待一个平等的人一样，为什么，为什么陈山还不满足。</p><p>　　“我想怎么样？”陈山冷笑着，仿佛被侮辱，涨红了脸甩开脖颈上碍事的围巾，他被激的脸红脖子粗又恢复了混混模样，“我他妈就想和老东西和小夏好好过日子！可你呢，你们呢？活着？怎么活？像狗一样？还是像我一样？我他妈就是条狗，身上拴着无形的铁链，让你呼来喝去卑躬屈膝的拿捏整治，啊？想操就操，想干就干，腻了还可以送给上司玩，谋升官谋发财啊？”</p><p>　　“陈山！”荒木惟震怒，弹琴的手崩错了一个音节，这首曲子便再也弹不下去了。这是他的耻辱，这不仅是陈山受到的侮辱，更是他身为一个男人，没能保护好自己爱人的耻辱，陈山却这么刺痛他，“你明知道我对你——”</p><p>　　“都一样，没有区别，你，和他们都一样，令人恶心。”陈山悲哀的笑笑，转身离开，铁灰色风衣划出一线哀伤的残影，“再见荒木惟，还是……不要再见了。”</p><p>　　接连刺激下荒木脆弱的心脏开始癫狂，开始紊乱，脉搏都变得像拨乱的琴弦，他眉头皱了起来，躬身捂起刺痛的心口。</p><p>　　炸弹数秒开始，倒数。五、四、三……</p><p>　　咚地一下，房间里是什么重物倒地的声音，钢琴亦为主发出轰隆悲鸣。</p><p>　　陈山顿了一下，不为所动的看了眼腕上手表。还赶得及，赶得及去码头拦那艘邮船。</p><p>　　--------------------------------</p><p>　　“麻田课长，麻田课长！小日向少佐，是我啊，陈山啊。”飘起的风衣被海风吹乱，连带陈山出门时候梳到顺溜的头发都被吹的东倒西歪随风飘散，小脸也红扑扑的，鼻尖、耳廓都红了起来，眼神精亮。</p><p>　　“陈山？是你？”麻田拄着手杖，正和小日向准备踏上一艘邮船。船上满载着五百人的帝国士兵和顶级将校精英们，就是为在珍珠港事件之后及时回本部驰援参谋。</p><p>　　“麻田课长，是我啊，”陈山露出一个顽劣讨好的表情，满脸堆笑，点头哈腰要凑上去，“您还记得我啊，太好了，您这是要去哪？”</p><p>　　“与你无关。还有，我现在不是课长了。”麻田狐疑的看着他，拿手杖把他支远了一点，不让他近身。上次玩的是有点太过火，可谁让面对那样的胴体是个男人都撒不住性子，现在见陈山好像没事人似得腆着脸凑过来，麻田难免心里打鼓。</p><p>　　“好好，麻田先生，您能不能看看我，带上我吧，我无依无靠已经在这呆不下去了，你们都走了，我这样的人怎么熬啊，他们非杀了我不可。”陈山可怜巴巴的恳求道。</p><p>　　麻田没有被温言软语和漂亮皮相蒙蔽，一样十分警惕，“你不是和荒木君很要好，怎么想到求我？”</p><p>　　“他……他不要我了，麻田先生，我只能求您了，求求您救救我。”陈山眼泪都快下来了，抹抹脸又想起什么似得，嚯地拿出皮箱。</p><p>　　麻田被吓的退后一步，小日向听不懂多少中文，神色倒是十分有兴趣，他很喜欢这个年轻人，漂亮温顺身子滚烫敏感，叫的时候期期艾艾十分好听，还爱楚楚可怜的流泪，让他很舒服很受用。</p><p>　　“您看，我有自己的家当，不费您的事儿，不给您惹麻烦，您带上我吧，我去那当牛做马都行。”陈山狗腿的打开箱子给人看，把箱子里面财宝晃的哗哗响。</p><p>　　麻田沉吟了一下，和小日向耳语一番。</p><p>　　陈山满以为他们同意带自己走，赶忙走上前去，冷不防却教一边士兵抢走了珠宝箱，还一脚把他踢得远远的。</p><p>　　“哎，你、你们怎么——抢钱啦，来人啊有人抢我的钱！那是我保命的钱！”陈山不可置信的从地上爬起来就追，麻田却带着士兵们护送小日向走远了，手上拎着的就是陈山那只装了全部家当的宝贝皮箱。</p><p>　　‘砰’地一下，那个抢箱子的日本士兵冲陈山脚下打了一枪，威胁的晃了晃枪托，示意他不要再跟来了。</p><p>　　麻田冷漠的看他一眼，头也不回踏上甲板，小日向倒是有些贪恋美色，一步三回头，却被麻田再三告诫不要坏事，他们并非衣锦还乡而是严肃备战状态，一个来路不明底细不清的中国娈宠对他们回到本部的形象有所影响。</p><p>　　看邮船收起踏板越开越远，渐渐连上面的日本国旗军部军旗都变成了红红的一个小点。</p><p>　　陈山笑起来，哈哈大笑起来，越笑眼泪越流出来：真好笑啊，太可笑了，老天连死都不让他死。陈山笑的都躺到了地上，笑的直打滚，笑到铁灰的高级大衣都变成了泥灰色，一直笑到阳光渐暗阴云遮蔽一直笑到那邮船开到了海当中间上。</p><p>　　“砰————————”</p><p>　　海面烟尘四起，一朵膨大的蘑菇云升上海岸上空。</p><p>　　好大好大好大的焰火啊，真好看，比金子还好看，不枉他花了那么多钱就听个响，这，可是货真价实的要命钱。</p><p>　　那箱子金银珠宝里在他抽掉两块还给唐曼晴之后，被填上了烈性炸药安好了计时器。他使劲使劲的摇晃箱子就是为了用金银珠宝哗啦啦的声响掩盖计时器跳动的节奏，而邮船上突突的马达，嘈杂看热闹的人群，天空鸣叫的海鸥，和那个士兵突如其来打响的一枪，都是用来遮掩的绝美交响。</p><p>　　最终章，就是这一声轰隆巨响。比荒木惟弹琴好听多了。</p><p>　　陈山笑累了，躺在码头上，抬手看了看表。</p><p>　　荒木惟应该，已经死了吧。</p><p>　　死了啊。</p><p>　　陈山盯住空白的天空和偶然划过的那只不知名海鸟。</p><p>　　眼泪也一道滑了下来。</p><p>　　END</p><p>　　彩蛋时间：</p><p>　　看着眼前在码头睡得像只死狗一样的男人，刘芬芳真的很不想承认这人是自己兄弟，还是自己崇拜的老大。</p><p>　　“山，山啊，醒了山！”刘芬芳嫌弃的踢了踢陈山脚上脏兮兮的大皮鞋。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>